June 4, 2019 Tuesday Night SmackDown
The June 4, 2019 Edition of Smackdown Live is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on June 4, 2019 at the Sames Auto Arena in Laredo, Texas. Episode summary Bayley appeared on “A Moment of Bliss” as the complexion of the SmackDown Women’s division changed Alexa Bliss arrived on SmackDown LIVE via the Wild Card Rule to host a very special “Moment of Bliss” with SmackDown Women’s Champion Bayley. The Hugger was almost immediately bombarded by The Goddess’ claims that Bayley was simply lucky when she cashed in to win the title at Money in the Bank and that the championship meant much more when Bliss was holding it. Bayley took great exception, going as far as knocking a cup of coffee out of Alexa’s hands. However, just as tensions were rising, Carmella interrupted to claim that she deserved the next crack at Bayley. The situation escalated even further when Charlotte Flair arrived with a major announcement via Shane McMahon. There would be a match to determine Bayley’s title challenger at WWE Stomping Grounds, and that match would be Carmella vs. Alexa Bliss vs. Charlotte … and that match would be tonight! Carmella vs Alexa Bliss vs Charlotte Flair After crossing paths on “A Moment of Bliss” earlier in the evening, Carmella, Alexa Bliss and Charlotte Flair collided in a Triple Threat Match to determine Bayley’s challenger for the SmackDown Women’s Championship at WWE Stomping Grounds. The action was intense, with all three Superstars wanting to stake their claim to the next SmackDown Women’s Title opportunity. It appeared that Princess Mella may be en route to the victory, especially when she was able to break up two pin attempts that seemed like they would have clinched victory for both Flair and Bliss. Princess Mella then connected with a flush superkick to The Queen. Mandy Rose & Sonya Deville (who had arrived earlier in the contest) took advantage of the no disqualification rules of a Triple Threat Match and tripped up Carmella, causing her to drop to the mat. The Goddess had no issue taking advantage, smashing The Princess of Staten Island into the mat with a DDT that secured her the victory and a title fight with Bayley. Andrade made a statement before challenging Finn Bálor at WWE Super ShowDown Before Andrade and Apollo Crews’ scheduled match could kick off, Andrade ambushed Crews, seemingly wanting to send a message to Finn Bálor before their Intercontinental Championship Match at WWE Super ShowDown. However, Andrade would get more than he bargained for when The Extraordinary Man bolted out to come to Apollo’s aid, prompting Andrade to briefly flee. Finn would let his guard down for just a moment though when checking on Crews, allowing Andrade to re-enter the ring and drop the Intercontinental Champion. Andrade would get the upper hand tonight, but how will he fare against The Demon on Friday? Results * WWE SmackDown Women's Title #1 Contendership Triple Threat Match: Alexa Bliss defeated Carmella and Charlotte Flair Other on-screen talent * Interviewer: Kayla Braxton Media Category:2019 television episodes Category:SmackDown episodes Category:Alexa Bliss Category:Bayley Category:Carmella Category:Charlotte Category:Episodes featuring Kayla Braxton Category:Mandy Rose Category:Sonya Deville Category:Zelina Vega Category:WWE television episodes